


Kitty in Love

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011!Zany, 2013!Louis, 2013!Niall, Bullied! Zayn, M/M, Punk/Rich! Louis, Rich! Niall, Shy/quiet/insecure/innocent/not rich! Zayn, bottom! Zayn, kitty!zayn, top! louis, top! niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88





	Kitty in Love

Zayn sat at his desk and sighed. He placed his hand on his stomach as he felt the pain of a forming bruise and not eating enough. He opened up his notebook to start doodling for he was way ahead of the class and could afford to doodle. He was a freshman, thankfully there was only 4 months till school ended and he could heal all the bruises. He looked up when he heard the teacher sigh and point to him, he gulped and look up to find both of his crushes, Louis and Niall nod.

They sat on either side of him and he froze before ducking his head to ignore them and try to be invisible, not like it was hard for him either way. He sighed as the day wouldn’t go any faster so he wouldn’t have to be near them and be embarrassed more. The teacher looked up and walked over to Zayn.

“Zayn.” Zayn looked up and closed his notebook, the teacher took it and went through it shaking her head. She sighed and gave it back to Zayn, shut and in front of him.

“You shouldn’t waste yourself on these things, get to work.” Zayn had his head down and was shaking slightly, but nodded nonetheless. She nodded and walked back to the front of the classroom to sit down. He didn’t touch his notebook afterwards just started at it as if it would walk to him, allowing the tears to fall. He stood up and walked out of the classroom and into the boys bathroom right across the hall. He closed the door and broke down crying and sobbing. Not even his artwork was appreciated. He heard the door open but for the life of him he didn't care. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and felt the hand leave. 

“If you’re gonna beat me up, please do it quickly.” Zayn whimpered out, tears falling. He felt himself getting lifted up and he gasped and looked up at Louis and Niall. He felt himself blush as he looked up at them. He wrapped his arms around himself and backed away. 

“Hey hey it’s okay Zayn.” Zayn blushed as Louis whispered to him, wrapping him in his arms and holding him close to his chest. Zayn began to tear up as he felt Louis’ warm chest pressed against his face and strong arms around his fragile and small frame. He hid his face in Louis’ chest and clutched onto him for dear life. Niall came up behind him and hugged him from behind, enclosing Zayn with warm heat and love. Zayn cried into Louis’ shirt and nuzzled his head into Louis’ chest, feeling the muscles flex under him. 

Zayn lifted his head to look up at Louis who smiled down at him and kissed the tip of his nose. and Niall kissed the left side of Zayn’s cheek making him giggle as Niall’s hair tickled his face. He sighed and laid his head down on Louis’ shoulder and purred as Niall scratched at the bottom were his neck meets his spine. 

Both boys blinked and looked at Zayn who was wide eyed and shaking from fear. The boys took notice and brought him into a hug and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down. Once Zayn was done shaking and clutched onto Louis, Louis picked him up and Zayn automatically wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and clung to him. 

“Niall, please go get our bags and Zayn’s, I think it’s time to head home.” Niall nodded and walked out, but not before hearing Zayn’s sad meow for him to stay. Niall smiled and kissed Zayn’s forehead.

“Don’t worry I’ll be right back.” Zayn hid his face in Louis’s neck and let silent tears fall so he didn’t have to see Niall leave him. Louis shushed him quietly and sweetly while waiting for Niall who quickly got back with all three bags. They walked out of the school and too Niall’s car. They got into the car and Louis held Zayn to him, because Zayn wouldn’t let go, too scared of being left behind.

Once they got to Niall’s home, they brought Zayn up to their bedroom and laid down in the California king sized bed. They hugged him from both ends, waiting for him to calm down. 

It had been 4 hours till Zayn woke up from his nap and noticed he wasn’t in his home on his too small bed and to his dad yelling at him drunkenly. He panicked and started to shake. He heard a door open and he jumped up from the bed. 

“S-sorry.” He whimpered out and curled into himself while still standing. Louis, who had walked in looked shocked and quickly walked over to Zayn who shook until Louis hugged him and made Zayn rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. Zayn calmed down and Louis picked him up and brought him to the living room where he sat Zayn down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to bring out the food Niall made. When he walked back into the Living room he noticed Zayn on the ground, with his knees curled up into himself.

“Hey Zaynie, why are you on the ground?” Zayn looked up at him with sweet innocent eyes.

“Dad said I’m not supposed to be on the furniture.” Louis looked on with wide eyes as Zayn placed his face on his knees.

“Oh, Zaynie. You are allowed to sit on furniture. You are allowed to do anything you want kitten.” He looked up at Louis and jumped up to hug him, after Louis set the plates down on the coffee table. Louis held onto Zayn as the kitten cried at the comfort and loving words. 

“Shh shh it’s okay love. Me and Niall will take care of you.” Louis whispered into Zayn’s fluffy kitten ears. Zayn meowed happily and snuggled in deeper to Louis. Louis sat down on the couch with Zayn in his lap. Niall came in and sat next to Louis and began to pet at Zayn’s hair. Zayn purred at the gentle touches. He looked up with wide eyes and fear. Louis and Niall shushed him and kissed him on the forehead and cheek.

“Nothing to be scared for baby. You’re purring sounds so beautiful, don’t ever stop.” Zayn blushed at Niall’s words and hid his face in Louis’ chest. he began to purr again as Niall scratched behind his ears and kissed his cheek. 

“Luv you guys.” Zayn said sleepily and snuggled closer to Louis’ chest. Louis and Niall smiled and kissed Zayn on the forehead,

“We love you too Zaynie.” Louis pulled Zayn closer and gently cupped Zayn’s bum to hold him in place. Zayn blushed when he felt Louis’ hand on his bum and let out a surprised squeak. Niall kissed Zayn sweetly on the lips and Zayn kissed back even gentler, once Niall left Louis replaced Niall and kissed Zayn just as gently and Zayn kissed back just as gently as he did Niall.

Once they broke Zayn hid his face in Louis’ chest and his blush covered most of his face. He felt Louis start to gently rub his head and Niall rub lower back. He purred at the gentle touches. Once Zayn was asleep, Louis’ kept rubbing Zayn’s head as Niall started talking to him.

“I don’t like seeing him like this. He should move in with us.” Louis raised his eyebrow at Niall suggestion. 

“What would your parents say when they find out?” Niall shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Don’t know don’t care, I love him too much and so do you.” Louis blushed but nodded. He brought Zayn closer who meowed and purred as he curled up closer to Louis’ chest.


End file.
